Welcome to the Terrible Twos
by mandragoran
Summary: Limburger hatches his most despicable plan yet. Kidnap the toddlers and it's sure to bring all the Biker Mice to him in surrender. He soon realizes that if he thought Martian mice were trouble, you should see their children!


Title: Welcome to the Terrible Two's  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
"I'm Back!" Jessie called steping into the scoreboard. "Hey  
  
were is..." The question died on her lips as she looked around.  
  
The place was a mess!  
  
"Vinnie," She muttered "I'm gona wring your neck."  
  
Steping over toys, candy wrappers and throw cushions, she made  
  
her way to the couch where the TV was blaring out some  
  
inframercial. Laying her hands on the back of the couch she  
  
smiled.  
  
Vinnie was stretched out on the couch asleep. Magna had curled  
  
up along side of him her little grey tail wraped around his  
  
bandalier. Sparks, sucking on his thumb, was sprawled out on  
  
Vinnie's broad chest. It looked so damn cute to resist...so she  
  
went to get the camera.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Sparks pouted indiginetly  
  
"Comon son," Modo frowned impatiently "It's time for your  
  
bath."  
  
"NO!!" He cried even louder  
  
Modo reached into the nook with his good arm, straining to  
  
reach his son. Sparks squirmed even further back so that he  
  
couldn't be reached. "No, no no!"  
  
"Magna!" Jessie's voice could be heard from a side room.  
  
"Careful, your going to..." 'Sploosh'  
  
Jessie emerged moments later with a wet naked Magna tucked  
  
under one arm. Jess was frowning and wet form the chest down.  
  
The little grey mouse giggled and Sparks smiled in his little  
  
hole.  
  
Modo sat back on his heal and sighed. "The mop is in the  
  
closet." Modo pointed his metal finger to the storage room.  
  
"Thanks," Jessie handed over the wet girl to her father. She  
  
wraped her arms around his broad neck and planted a kiss on his  
  
nose, immedently melting his bad mood.  
  
Vinnie sped in on his bike. "Hey guys!" He looked to Jessie  
  
and then Modo. "Troubles?" He smiled  
  
"Unc' Vinnieee!" Squeeled the little girl and she struggled in  
  
her father's grip. Sparks poked his nose out from his hole and  
  
Modo caught him by the scruf of his shirt.  
  
"Oh no you don't, your getting a bath and that's that." He  
  
tucked the angry little boy under one arm and stood up. The two  
  
children looked at each other and laughed as if sharing some  
  
priviate joke.  
  
"Hey babe," Vinnie addressed the little girl, then turned to  
  
Jessie. "Throddle and Charlie I'll be by in a few with dinner."  
  
He parked his bike and looked after Modo, as he bought the twins  
  
in the room Jessie had just exitied. "How's the kids?"  
  
"Holy little terrors, same as yesterday." She sighed "If we  
  
were this much trouble, I appoligize right now!"  
  
"Ya well they always say it comes back on ya two fold." He  
  
smirked  
  
"Then pray you have no children!" Jessie smiled  
  
"MOMMY!" Magna yelled from the room "SPARK'S SPLISHIN' ME!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
Jessie rubbed her forehead "I really can't wait for the  
  
terrible two's to be over..."  
  
"Imagine, adolence is only a few years away."  
  
"That makes me feel soooo much better!"  
  
Sparks came running out of the side room with Modo holding a  
  
towel in fast persuit. Giggling, he crawled under the couch and  
  
came out the other side. Modo jumped over it and Sparks climbed  
  
up the back, squeeling in delight all the way.  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Jessie yelled "Sparks! Come her right this  
  
instant!"  
  
Sparks ploped down on the couch and looked over eyes wide.  
  
Modo grabed him up in the towel adn her flung his little arms  
  
around his father's neck, looking back at his mother.  
  
"Modo," Jessie said eyes wide "Where's Magna??"  
  
"Oops." The two headed for the side door and dived out of the  
  
way of an incoming missle. It shreaked overhead and blew up the  
  
TV.  
  
Magna looked out from around the doorframe. She smiled a big  
  
grin. "BOOM!" She threw her hands up in immitation.  
  
Jessie grabed her up. "Magna!" She said sternly "How many  
  
times must I tell you not to play with the weapons!" She looked  
  
around accusingly "And which macho headed idiot left it out in  
  
the open??"  
  
"Umm Jess," Modo put in quietly "Wasn't that the one you were  
  
working on last night?"  
  
Vinnie moved over to survay the damage. "Well the bad news is  
  
the TV's gone...the good new is it took many a Barney tape with  
  
it."  
  
"Boom Barney?" Magna asked looking at Jessie  
  
Jessie sighed "Comon you, let's get dressed. 


End file.
